


Monomania

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [417]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony worries about Gibbs' obsession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/22/2000 for the word [monomania](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/22/monomania).
> 
> monomania  
> Pathological obsession with a single subject or idea.  
> Excessive concentration of interest upon one particular subject or idea.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #128 Intoxicated.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Monomania

Tony had always known Gibbs was driven to solve the crimes that landed in their laps. Before they met the terrorist, though, Tony would never have characterized Gibbs as having monomania. Gibbs would go home, drink, have some sex, and do other normal things when the job was done.

Then the terrorist held autopsy hostage. When Gibbs did go home, he hit the bottle so hard he was practically intoxicated before he made it in the door. Even worse, Gibbs rarely went home not even for sleep. He spent all his time trying to find this terrorist guy.

Tony knew they needed to find him, but Gibbs was showing stalker like levels of obsession and that never led to anything good. Tony tried to relieve the stress as best he could, but even he was barely making a dent in Gibbs’ obsession.

Tony only hoped they caught this terrorist fellow before Gibbs went off the deep end.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
